Where Life Will Take Us
by DaughterofTheHuntress
Summary: A little one-shot about Annabeth's and Percy's lives in the the university at Camp Jupiter.


"Percy," Annabeth said, getting her boyfriend's attention as they entered Emilia Roland's humongous apartment, located just off campus from where they all went to college in Camp Jupiter.

"Yeah Wise Girl?" Percy had already picked up a fizzing beer from the counter, and took a sip before turning back to the blonde.

"Have you ever been to an actual party before?" She was looking around the place, young demigods everywhere, drinking, laughing, dancing. They looked to genuinely having a good time, and Annabeth couldn't be more thrilled about defeating Gaea, and giving everyone a chance to have fun because they knew nothing could endanger them here. She'd never gotten to experience anything like this, her whole life had been spent at Camp Half Blood.

"Yeah once, when I went to Goode," Percy answered, throwing his now empty red solo cup over his shoulder, "but never with my amazing girlfriend," he kissed her on the nose.

"That's sweet," she told him, "I've only read about these kind of parties, and I never really expected it to be like this."

"What'd you expect?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"More nudity," Annabeth deadpanned, then grabbed a shot of vodka from Dakota, who was passing by with a whole tray of them.

"Well I never thought I'd see Dakota not drinking kool-aid," Percy responded, "the world's funny like that you know."

"I never noticed," she told him thoughtfully, "the only times I've really spent out in the world, I've been running for my life from monsters."

"That's no way to live," he said, sea green eyes blazing, "the only fun you've ever had is with me."

"I wouldn't say that the _only_ fun I've ever had was with you," Annabeth teased, "your ego is getting rather large I'd say."

"Yeah," a new voice cut in, "she has fun with me."

"Bex," Percy greeted her with a nod. Rebekah Monroe was the demigod daughter of Dionysus, and had found her way to Camp Jupiter all the way from Australia. She was a sharp-tongued spitfire with no conscience and only acted on impulse. She was the exact opposite of Annabeth that way, even in appearance she had pin straight pitch black hair to her waist and striking violet eyes. You'd never expect the two to be friends, but Annabeth and Bex hit it off from the moment they met, and she became Percy's friend after hooking him up with some pretty fancy wine from her dad.

"I have fun with Bex, that's for sure," Annabeh said to Percy playfully, sticking her tongue out at him childishly. Bex half-smiled.

"I don't know if I'm going to be much fun soon, with what I found out at the doctor's office today," she was wringing her shaking hands together, and wasn't making eye contact with either of them. Annabeth grabbed her hands comfortingly, and pulled her over to the corner where they could talk more privately.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked, concerned.

"Are you sick, is something wrong with you?" Percy asked, putting an arm around her.

"No, no I'm fine," she said, "I just recieved some pretty shocking news."

"You know you can tell us anything," Annabeth said reassuringly.

"Well, you know how Connor Stoll and I really hit it off well when we first me about a month ago?" Bex asked, and they nodded, curious as to where the story was going, "well I found out that he acts on impulse too when we both got a little tipsy and..." Annabeth put the pieces together, and everything clicked.

"You're pregnant?" She asked, and when Bex nodded, she gasped and covered her hands over her mouth in shock. Bex put her head in her hands, and they both realized she was sobbing to herself.

"I - I don't k - know what t - to do! I'm s - so sc - scared!" Annabeth and Percy each put on arm under each of hers to support her so she wouldn't fall, then lead her out of the apartment. They set her down on a bench overlooking the campus. The campus looked so beautiful at night, but so different than how it looked in the day.

"I know you're scared," Percy said soothingly, "but all of our human parents probably felt the same with they realized they'd have to raise a child on their own."

"Well that's the thing, I've already told Connor and I've told my mom," Bex said, "they both want to help, but I don't know if I can be a mother," it didn't surprise them that Connor wanted to help, he was a caring person who loved everyone.

"I think this baby with be perfectly well off," Annabeth said, "they will have two parents who love them more than anything else in the world, and I think this will help you grow up Bex," she said this while rubbing soothing circles on Bex's back.

"Oh and the gods know I need to do that," Bex said, laughing. Percy and Annabeth smiled, "I guess this is as good a time as any."

"I think it is."

So nine months and seven days later, on September 2nd, Meredith Dove Stoll was born, weighing at 6.12 pounds.

Rebekah Monroe and Connor Stoll had gotten married soon after Bex found out she was pregnant, and although everyone had to agree they moved very fast, they were clearly very in love and very happy.

Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson were named Meredith's godparents, and they were thrilled by the honor.

No one could wait to see how the little girl would grow up, and more than anything, how they would end up.

. . .

Graduation day came four years later, and everyone was crying happy tears because they could start their lives doing the jobs they always dreamed of doing.

Everyone had slipped out of their caps and gowns and gathered up in the gym of the university, where punch and snacks were being offered.

Annabeth and Bex were talking about how excited they were about their homes being next door to each other, and how Annabeth could not get over how old Meredith had gotten. The four year old was beautiful, with curly black hair and large violet eyes, and she was loved very much by everyone.

After college, Annabeth had been offered a high paying job as an architect, and Bex was a journalist and aspiring author. Their husbands both co-owned an animal shelter, where Percy kept all of his sea friends, and it was very successful.

"Our life has been very eventful," Annabeth commented to her boyfriend thoughtfully, "but it's mostly been because of other people."

"You don't think we've done anything that will change our lives?" Percy asked her, "You don't think we've done anything eventful?"

"I think we can, we just haven't yet," she answered clearly, "I guess can't wait to see where life takes us next," Annabeth told him as she sipped some punch. She was surprised to see the rate of speed that Percy was drinking his punch at, and watched as he put it down, and she heard something rattling in the red solo cup. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Percy, and he shrugged innocently. She picked up an object at the bottom of his cup, took one glance at it, and gasped in shock, covering her mouth. Her eyes were glued to the beautiful golden ring, with a single rounded stone in the center.

"Why don't you marry me and find out?"

. . .

 **I don't know how I feel about this...**

 **I decided to post something new, as I haven't written a Percy Jackson fic yet, and I've been meaning to do that. I hoped you enjoyed this little one-shot, and I actually have an idea of a story I want to write about Percabeth's time in college. Tell me if you want to see that happen. And you'll definitely see Bex in that story too, but maybe not the whole teenage pregnancy thing :/**

 **I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you thought!**

 **~Molly xo**


End file.
